I'm Your Angel
by Karra Venus Leo
Summary: Basically it's about the life and times of Violet Beauregarde and Mike Teavee, from the day they met, to the night they died. Special for thegetawaygirl.
1. First Meetings

The factory wasn't the first place where they met. Mike and Violet have seen each other a few times before. Two to be exact.

The first time, six year old Violet was stood by the Colorado River on a huge rock staring at the stream. It was a windy day. Her mother was in the soft grass doing yoga. Violet was wearing a blue track suit and a black headband. She had pride in the hair accessory. She always took it off then put it back on because it felt funny. It made her feel like she was Alice in _Alice in Wonderland_. Then her hands slipped and her headband fell into the current. Desperate to rescue it, Violet lay on her stomach and tried to grab it. Tears poured down her eyes as she saw it run away. Gone forever. It was too late because of the speed of the water flow and the fact that she couldn't swim. She stood up to walk away when the wind ran right into her and pushed her into the river.

"Mommy!" she screamed. "Help me!"

Her mother shot her eyes open and sprang up from the flowerbed she sat by. She ran as fast as she could with horror filled eyes but it was no use. Her daughter was drowning on the other side. There was nothing she could do. Violets small body sank with her arm sticking out of the water. Then she felt a hand grab it. It forced her back on land and into safety. It wasn't her mother's hand. It was the hand of a nine year old boy. His air was spiky and brown like milk chocolate. He had dark chocolate eyes and looked fit for his age. Scarlet sighed with relief.

But Violet wasn't breathing. She looked like a dead fish. The boy pushed her chest with all his might. Violet was up. She spat out an unusual amount of water from her mouth and coughed severely, several times in a row.

"Hey dad!" the boy called. "Get over here!"

Scarlet watched from across the river to see a middle aged man come up to him. He noticed Violet's mother right away.

"Hey miss!" he yelled. "Is this your kid?"

"Yes!" Scarlet cried with relief. "She's ok!"

Violet got up from the ground and crossed her arms.

"Alright hero boy." She said. "Get me across!"

"Who do you think I am? Tarzan?" the boy snapped.

"You saved me didn't you?" she asked. "Take me back to my mother now!"

"I would." Said the boy. "But the waters deep, the wind is strong and I'm no gentlemen."

"Well I'm no lady!" she spat.

She walked down the coast of the river to find a bridge and crossed.

The second time was at a carnival. It took place in Denver in the summer and Mike was there with his best friend, Duke. They were there for the wild rides, when they spotted an enormous blue tent.

"Wanna peep?" Duke asked.

"Sure." said Mike. Duke approached the tent entrance and ripped off a few strands of Velcro.

"Woa Lord." He said.

"What's in there?" Mike peeped his eye through the open air. Inside the tent were girls; circus performers. They were all dressed in beautiful clothes, some drinking champagne. They all looked in their twenties… except there was a little blonde girl brushing her hair. They watched her as she put on a diamond tiara. Then a man walked in.

"You're on the stage in one minute Ms. Beauregarde." The girl stood up to reveal a sparkly red dress. She looked like a gypsy.

"Let's go watch her!" said Duke.

Before Mike could argue with him, Duke ran into the circus tent next door. Mike rolled his eyes and walked in with him. They sat down in the front row as an older man was singing, "Here's Violet Beauregarde!" he disappeared and right when the smoke faded away, there she was. And Mike thought he was gonna be disappointed.

For a nine year old, she sure was hot, he thought.

"We should come here every year." Said Duke watching Violet dance. She reminded them of Esmeralda from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_.

"She's ok." Said Mike. Then Violet took a plate and a stick and spun the plate.

"Not impressive enough?" the ringmaster asked. "Watch this!"

Violet lifted her right foot off the ground and placed the stick on it. She spun the plate on her foot.

"Wow." Said Duke. "Victoria's Secret?"

"Their called bloomers fool. I don't know why girls wear them."

The audience behind them cheered and applauded. Then she laid eyes on Mike. He looked familiar, she thought. Then out of nowhere, the plate fell and broke.

"What!" the ringmaster yelled. "You never make that mistake back at home. How many times do I have to tell you Ms. Beauregarde?"

"Cut it out!" Mike yelled. "It's a mistake. We make them everyday!"

"You, boy quiet!" he turned to Violet. "Your—"

"Please Sir!" she begged. "Let me try again. If I mess up _then_ you can fire me!"

She tried again, this time, getting it right.

"Do you think she'll come next year?" Duke asked.

"No." said Mike. But I hope so. He thought about the humiliation that girl faced. Screwing up at a show and getting yelled at by her boss.

Then they met again a year later in front of Willy Wonka's factory. They didn't bother to speak to each other. They went home, not even saying goodbye.

Then a year later, Violet saw a moving truck from across the street. And the kids coming out were twins. Mike was one of them.


	2. Just Friends

"Let's go Violet!" Scarlet yelled.

Violet sighed and got off the couch. She was napping for hours before going to the neighbor's house for a welcome party. She was dressed in a black tank top and jean shorts that went down to her thighs. She looked like a ratty palace servant who was serving rich people.

Her mother picked up a bowl of the neighborhood famous Beauregarde Salad. She hoped the new neighbors would like it.

"Violet, tie your hair back!" Scarlet said in disgust. "It's a mess."

Violets hair was down to her soldiers now and her bangs were gone. She seized her hair and tied it into a ponytail. Then she stepped outside without bothering to put on shoes. Across the street, Violet could see a small blue area to eat and cool off on the lawn. There was a table of food with a pink tablecloth and there were rich people, talking and holding drinks. Violet neighborhood was packed with rich people. Only the richest folks in Atlanta could live there. The men were wearing black and tan slacks. They also had collar shirts and a belt which seemed unnecessary. The women wore short sleeved blouses and floral skirts with sweaters tied around their necks. All of them were wearing heels.

"Remember Violet, if you get stung by a bee it's not my problem."

"Whatever." Violets tone was so low and firm.

"Hello?" Scarlet called.

"Hey!" a man called. "You must live across the street!"

It was Mr. Teavee. He was dressed like the other guys.

"Yes!" said Scarlet. "I'm Scarlet Beauregarde." She put her salad on the table and shook Mr. Teavees hand. "And this is my daughter Violet."

"That's perfect!" said Mr. Teavee. "I have two kids that look around her age."

"Great." Said Scarlet. "Find them Violet." That's when a girl that looked around Violet's age appeared. She was wearing jeans and a black camisole with a cross and had bangles all over her arms. She looked like a light Goth. She had her father's teardrop eyes and brown hair.

"Ladies." Said Ray. "This is my daughter, Maggie."

"Hi." Said Maggie. She waved a muscular arm at them.

"Maggie." Ray introduced. "These are the neighbors from across the street. Mrs. Beauregarde and Violet."

"Wow, you two look like each other." Maggie complemented. "Can I get you anything to drink, Violet?"

"I'll get the drink myself, thanks."

"Ok." Maggie pulled out a water bottle and drank it until it was empty. "Sorry, I was jumping rope with some little girls. Wanna go play some soccer?"

"Oh c'mon Maggie-." Ray insisted. Before he could finish, the girls were gone.

"They'll be fine." Scarlet vowed. "They won't cause any trouble."

Violet and Maggie were in the back drinking Coke.

"Now I mean no offence, but are you Goth Mags?" Violet was curious.

"All the way." Said Maggie. "I hate pink. It's just creepy."

"I agree. But I don't hate pink that much."

"I also hate anything girly."

"Victoria's Secret, shopping malls, Hilary Duff, Candies, slacks, kittens and dancing flowers." Violet concluded.

"Wow." Said Maggie. "It's like you almost read my mind!"

"How off was I?"

"Hardly."

"Your dad looks familiar." Violet said changing the subject.

"Yeah." Said Maggie. "Before he got old, he was a Broadway star."

"No. I didn't know that. I recognize him from somewhere else. Do you have a brother?"

"Yeah." Said Maggie. "Were twins. He's only forty seconds older than me."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know." Said Maggie. "Maybe he's inside playing DDR hiding from all those girls. Let's go check."

Maggie opened the door from the back of the house.

"Mike!" she called.

"His names Mike?"

"It means 'helper of God'." Said Maggie. "Where the heck is he? Mike!"

She got no reply.

"He must be outside." Said Violet.

"Yeah let's go back out. I hate air conditioning."

When they stepped out, they noticed a mob of girls around their age. About ten of them, dressed in high heels and expensive dresses. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Why do people dress up over a casual occasion?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know." Said Violet. "But I hate it." She pulled her hair elastic out of her hair.

Violet recognized all the girls. Eight of them were cheerleaders, the other two just rich and popular girls. They all went to Violet's school. In the crowd was one boy, taller than all the rest. He had baggy jeans on with chains hanging down and he wore a Marlin Manson shirt. There was a shiny gold hoop hanging nicely from his right ear. The girls were giggling and flirting. He looked scared to death. Maggie and Violet joined the crowd. When the girls laid eyes on Violet they looked away. The boy stared for a second. He knew right away that she was different.

"Violet," said Maggie. "This is Mike, my bro."

For a moment, neither of them said a word to each other. The girls whispered amongst themselves.

Violet pulled out her hand to shake and Mike pulled out his.

"Hey Maggie," said one of the cheerleaders. "The girls and I are having a sleepover. Were gonna do makeovers and watch chick flicks. Wanna join?

"I don't do that stuff." Said Maggie. "I couldn't."

"It'll be fun."

"She said no." said Mike.

"Yeah, you shouldn't ask her again. She'll never change her mind." Said Violet.

"How do you know?" asked the girl.

"Because I'm a Goth and Violets my friend!" said Maggie pushing the girl away from Violet.

"You shouldn't force her to do something she doesn't wanna do."

"Stay out of this Beauregarde!"

One of the girls took her pump, and stepped on Violets bare foot. Violet grabbed a hold of her foot. She didn't want to show Mike that she was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl said. "I totally didn't mean it!"

By the tone of the girl's voice, Violet, Maggie and Mike knew she wasn't sorry.

"For the love of God!" Violet snapped.

"Do you need ice?" Maggie asked.

Violet shook her head slowly, and then attempted to get up. The twins looked in shock to see this girl walking with a sore foot. Then Violet stopped.

"You need ice, don't ya?" Maggie asked.

Violet surrendered, nodding her head. Mike and Maggie took her arms and dragged her in the house. Mike sat her down as Maggie filled a Ziplock bag with ice. Then taking a large roll of scotch tape, she put the ice on Violets foot and wrapped the tape around it.

"Never saw that before."

"I came up with it." Said Maggie. "One day, I was heating noodles in the microwave when I pulled it out and the boiling water spilled on my hand. I spilled it there again so I put it back into the microwave leaving the door open. I ran to the sink, crying like a baby, then after about twenty minutes I filled a bag with ice and couldn't stand how I had to press it against my hand for a long time so I put the tape around it. Mike was rather impressed."

"So are you two impressed very often?"

"No." said Mike. "It takes a lot to impress us."

"It's like were royalty. Some people are scared that they'll screw up on us." Said Maggie.

"Why did you move here?"

"Dad missed home too much and we were sick of all that snow! Sure it only lasts a winter but it's below zero there a lot."

"It was once negative thirty here." Said Violet.

"That was a long time ago." Said Mike. "Mags and I weren't even here."

Mr. Teavee slammed through the door.

"What did I tell you two? I told you to stay outside!"

"But she needed ice." Maggie fought back, "Give us a few minutes."

Mr. Teavee understood. When walking back outside Mike spoke alone with Violet.

"Is it really you?" he asked.

"It's me." Said Violet. "Mike Teavee?" She was checking to make sure she was correct. "I thought I recognized you."

"I know." Said Mike. "It's been five years. I didn't know it was you until that girl said your name."

He sat down right next to her.

"You've changed." He said.

"So have you." Said Violet. "If you didn't, you wouldn't be helping me."

"True." Said Mike. "But I like the new me."

"So do I."

Mike nearly blushed. He knew right away that they'd be friends.

"I like the new Violet Beauregarde." He said. "Especially your hair."

"Really. I didn't comb it this morning."

"Seriously? It looks like you did." He complemented running a finger through it. "At least you don't look like the kind of girl that spends hours in front of a mirror."

"I don't." said Violet.

Wow, he thought. The first girl in a long time who doesn't stress over her looks.

"What grade are you gonna be in?"

"Freshman."

"Senior." Said Mike. "We have one year to hang out and stuff."

"You wanna be friends with me?" she asked rather surprised.

"Of corse." Said Mike. "Just friends."


	3. Mike's Girlfriend

Violet and Mike were now the best of friends. They had the same interests and felt the same way about random things. Both of them were disgusted with the cartoons TV was putting on and they loved classic horror films. They also loved Chinese food and they studied the Japanese language.

It was hard to believe that Violet was a freshman and Mike was a senior. It felt pretty cool, to be a newbie in high school and have a pro guide you around, even if he has never been to the school.

After school, Mike would help Violet with her math homework since it wasn't her best subject. He wasn't like any tutor: They were loud. They spoke too fast and they'd yell at Violet for every mistake she caused. They were obnoxious and annoying. Violet liked how Mike said, "Try again." Instead of, "What is that?"

When he wasn't tutoring her, they were running. They'd walk to the park, then they'd shoot down the dusty dirt road like two rockets launching into space on their way to Mars. They'd try to hold each other back sometimes. The loser would have to buy Starbucks afterwards for the winner.

Violet ran up the steps of the hill, Mike right behind her. She tried to get farther away because Mike was right onto her. Then she got to the top and victoriously cheered until she fell onto the grass, out of air.

"You beat me." Mike said rather surprised.

"I always win." Said Violet. "Last time I was letting you win because you looked so sad, losing all those races."

Mike would just laugh with disbelief.

"Tell me something." He says. "If I get a girlfriend, or you get a boyfriend, promise me that it won't damage our friendship."

"You're seeing a girl aren't you?" Violet asked.

"Ok." Said Mike. "Her name is Wanda Painter. Really hot."

"Cheerleader?"

"Yeah, but that's not why I like her." Said Mike. "I like her because she's smart and pretty and we have a lot in common. Were going out to see a movie tonight."

"That's great." Said Violet. "Now, is this your first girlfriend?"

"I dated another girl back in Denver." Said Mike. "Wasn't my type."

"Oh." Said Violet. "So have fun tonight."

She stood up, curled herself up in a ball and rolled down the hill. This for some reason scared Mike. He knew she was a professional and she did her own stunts. He then had nothing to worry about because she landed safely. He sighed with relief. Then he ran down after her. After she saw him, she started running. It felt like Mike was Jason chasing a camper, herself. Mike caught up with her and grabbed her, then spun her around.

"Oh my god! Mike, that tickles, stop!" she laughed.

"Oh, somebody still has a tickle box!" he teased.

"Stop!" she begged playfully giggling. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?"

"Yeah." Said Mike letting her go. Violet then shot off through the forest and back to the playground. "Oh you sneak! I am so not buying that anymore!"

They messed around a little more then went home.

"See you tomorrow morning Mike." Said Violet.

"Maggie's coming to your place right when I leave, just so you know."

"Perfect."

That day, Violet and Maggie were planning a sleepover party with scary movies and gallons of caffeine. She was very excited.

She watched Mike drive off to Wanda's house. She sighed. Something strange was comeing over her. She never felt this way before. She's never met Wanda but she was already jealous. She didn't know why she envied Mikes girlfriend. Maggie walked through her door with nothing but a tooth brush and a Gothic Nightgown.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Said Violet. "Listen, do you know Mike's date personally?"

"Talked to her once in the hall." Said Maggie. "She was really nice. Why?"

"Nothing. So how much does he like her?"

"Too much." Said Maggie. "If that girl dumps him, it's the end of his life. Whats up?"

Violet said nothing for a moment.

"Your jealous, aren't you."

"No!" said Violet. Maggie crossed her arms and grinned.

"Tell me the truth."

"Ok, I am."

"You like my brother?"

"Oh God Maggie, please don't tell him."

"Don't worry." Said Maggie. "Your secrets safe with me. In fact, you two look kinda good together. I can see him taking you somewhere nice for dinner."

"It's going over my head." Said Violet. "I cant stop thinking about him. I've gotta stop, this isn't healthy!"

"Too much love is unhealthy." Maggie concluded. "Let's just watch _Freddie vs. Jason_ now."

"Fine." Said Violet. The very next day, Violet went to Mike's house so they could go out to lunch. When Violet opened the door, she was surprised. Mike was on the coutch kissing another girl.

"Hi Violet!" said Mike nearly embarrassed pulling away.

"Who is she?" the girl asked.

"Wanda, this is a friend of mine. Violet, this is Wanda… my girlfriend."

His friend stood there in shock. "Nice… to meet you." Violet said it rather slowly. "Get ready to go Mike. I'm gonna use the bathroom."

"Ok." Said Mike nodding his head. Violet ran upstairs into Maggies room.

"I'm so sorry." She said hugging Violet. "I know your jealous. But Mike was wearing a shirt and he usually takes off his shirt when he's inside the house with a girl he really likes."

Just as they spoke, Wanda walked upstairs and listened to them.

"How long do you think it's gonna last?" Violet asked.

Wanda was rather shocked.

"Look," said Maggie. "Just get to know Wanda a little more. Be happy for her."

"But she has what I want."

"I know but you shouldn't fall off the bridge just yet." Maggie soothed. "Just stay there. I know how you feel and I respect that. Now, dry those tears and have fun with Mike today."

Wanda ran back down the stairs acting as if she heard nothing.

"Hey Wanda!" Mike yelled. "Is Violet ready yet?"

"Almost." Said Wanda.

Violet calmly walked downstairs and walked over to Mike.

"Let's go." She said.

"Alright." Said Mike getting his jacket. "Bye Maggie, bye Wanda!"

Wanda blew a kiss to her boyfriend as he shut the door.

"Ok," said Maggie. "Since Mike's gone, you should leave."

"Right." Said Wanda. "See you at school in a few days."

"Got it."

Mike and Violet were eating lunch at a diner. Mike had a cheeseburger, Violet had a three egg mushroom omlette. She only took a few bites of it.

"Violet is something wrong?" Mike asked.

"Nothings wrong." Said Violet calmly. "I'm just bloated. I had too much caffeine last night. So, what did you do with Wanda?"

"Saw a movie." He said. "She liked it but I thought it sucked."

"She pulled you into a chick flick didn't she?"

"Yeah." Said Mike. "But I made a sacrifice last night. I really wanted to see _Leatherface vs. Hannibal_."

"Do you wanna go with me sometime? You know with Maggie and Wanda."

"She doesn't like horror movies." Said Mike. "But I'd be happy to take you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I need to spare some more time on her, but we'll go next week."

"Sounds fun."

"I'll mark it in my phone." He pulled out his black chocolate phone and punched it in his calendar.

_L vs. H w/ Violet and Mags_

"Awesome." Said Violet.

"After today, I think you and Wanda can be friends."

"Sure." Said Violet. "I'll give her a chance."

But what she really wanted to do was take a chainsaw and rip Wanda to shreds. But she had to give her a chance. Maybe Wanda wouldn't be such a bad person.


	4. Wanda's Threat

For about a month, Violet got to know Wanda a little better. She was nice. Wanda was good with words and always dressed so sweet an innocent. Violet actually liked her. Months past and it was around Christmas.

Violet, Mike, Maggie and Wanda were hanging out in Mike's basement playing DDR and Disney Scene It. They were all having a blast. First was DDR. Maggie played light mode and got an A. Mike played standard mode and got an A. Violet did heavy and got an A. Wanda was really impressed by their skills. Then afterwards, Mike taught her how to do it and set her on beginner mode. She was moving rough along the way and thought she couldn't do it, so they pulled out Scene It.

Maggie was Donald, Mike was Goofy, Violet was Mickey, and Wanda was Minnie. They were all shouting out the answers. Lucky the parents weren't home. They'd yell at their kids for that.

"Name the movie with these images." Mike read.

They saw a picture of a table of clams.

"_Alice in Wonderland_!" Violet screamed, getting ahead of Maggie.

"Nice job." Said Wanda.

After Violet won the game, Mike went upstairs to make popcorn and Maggie's bladder was calling her. Violet and Wanda were alone.

"So how's the relationship going?" Violet asked.

"It's nice." Said Wanda. "Mike is so sweet and cute."

"I'm lucky."

"For what?" Wanda asked confused.

"Mike is one of the best friends anybody could have."

"Oh really? Because you can kiss that goodbye."

Violet looked at Wanda shocked and surprised at what she heard. "Excuse me?"

"Stay away from him, tomboy."

"Why?"

"Because I'm his girlfriend."

"Woa there girl." Said Violet. "I don't know who the hell you think you are…"

"I believe I'm Mike's girlfriend!"

"Mike is my friend! I can't just do that to him. And being his girlfriend is no excuse to ending our friendship you bi--"

"Well you better. Stay away from him and never speak to him again or else."

"Or else what?" Violet spat. "You'll kill me with you girly little pom poms?"

"Worse." Said Wanda. "Much worse."

Maggie came back downstairs and Mike followed her with a popcorn bowl in hand.

"Alright ladies." He said. "Let's start the movie."

Since then, Violet never spoke to Mike. She only texted him on his phone and never walked around with him. She's been doing this until Febuary. She didnt even tell Maggie who would be really helpful.


	5. Secrets Slip

_You stay away from him. Never speak to him again. Leave him alone or else!_

That sentence spun around in Violet's head for a long time. She didn't believe that Wanda had said that to her. She knew she had to tell Mike. But how? A text message? No, that would take too long. A phone call? No, she couldn't see the disbelief on his face. In person was the best idea but what if Wanda showed up out of nowhere? Mid winter break was coming to a start and Mike was taking Wanda to Colorado. Did she disserve it?

Wednesday, Valentines Day was a half day at school. There was gonna be this big party in the cafeteria. Cookies, coke and cake would be served. That would be a perfect time to tell Mike what Wanda said. Maybe Mike would take _her_ to Denver instead!

Waking up the next day, Violet placed on classic blue jeans and a blue short sleeved blouse. She was ready to tell Mike the truth. She could not imagine any danger. After she tells Mike, he would dump Wanda and not feel upset about it. He'd pick Violet over Wanda at anytime.

Violet walked down the streets on the way to school with her hands in her pockets. It looked like the twins have already left. She decided to run. Maybe Wanda was still home getting ready for her Valentines Day gift. Violet busted through the school doors. The cafeteria was crowded. A lot of girls were wearing pink and red. Finding Maggie would be easy to find in this bright colored environment.

Maggie was in the back when one of the seniors tapped her shoulder and gave her a Gothic Valentine and twelve black roses.

"Wow. You actually know what I like." She said with surprise. "Thanks Tom."

Tom was a Goth himself.

"Mags, will you be my girlfriend?"

Maggie was extra surprised. She had to think.

"I understand if this is so sudden but I couldn't keep it all to myself. Your the only other Goth in this school and I really like you."

"And you didn't have to." Said Maggie hugging him "I'd love to be your girlfriend!"

"Mags!" Violet yelled breaking their hug. "Where's Mike?"

"I don't know." Said Maggie slightly angry. "Maybe he's in the gym."

"Is he with Wanda?"

"She's not here yet."

"Ok thanks."

Violet ran around the place anxiously asking people Mike knew if they've seen him. Then, right in front of the enormous pink heart on the wall, Mike stood.

"Mike! There you are." Violet panted. "I need to tell you something before Wanda gets here."

"Ok." Said Mike. "Something wrong? You haven't spoken to me in two months."

"Something's really wrong. I didn't have the courage until now to tell you what Wanda said to me before Christmas."

"Was it something bad?"

"It was threatening." Said Violet. "Wanda told me…" right at that moment, Wanda walked right in. Violet had to finish off.

"Calm down." Said Mike giving her his Sprite. "Have a drink."

Violet didn't sip the cup but she still held it.

"Wanda told me to stay away from you! To never speak to you again, which is why I text messaged you all the time."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't have the courage to." Tears were spilling of Violets eyes.

"Why would Wanda do that?" he asked. He noticed Wanda right behind her. All Violet could do was shake her head with confusion. Then in great fear, she fainted. The Sprite spilled all over her neck and her blouse.

Mike dropped down to check her pulse and her heartbeat. Then he checked to see if she needed CPR. Fortunately, she didn't. Mike sighed with relief. He picked up Violet bridal style.

"Wanda, once I take this girl to the nurse we are gonna have a long talk."

He sounded like a strict father. He walked around the spill and took Violet to the nurse. He watched as she was placed in a small bed with a wool blanket around her. She looked like a dead body at a funeral with her fingers laced together. For a second there, Mike thought she was dead.

"I'll be back." He told her. He walked out the door. "Wanda, get over here!"

Wanda was scared at this. Never has anyone her age spoke to her like a father.

"So she told you." Said Wanda.

"And I'm glad she did!" Mike snapped back. "Thanks to you, Violet's in a coma!"

"Mike, listen…"

"No, you listen!" Mike yelled. "You cannot just threaten her like that!"

"Mike!"

"Shut up. I can't believe what you said to her! She scared me half to death over there!"

He pulled out his valentine and put it in the garbage.

"Were done!" he told her. "If your gonna go around threatening other girls then I can't be with you."

"She likes you!" Wanda got to the point. "She _so_ head over heels for you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"She's in love with you! Don't you get it? The day we met, I heard her crying to your sister that she was angry! I didn't want her ruining us!"

"Well you ruined us, Wanda!" Mike snapped. "Because you told her that! So go find yourself another guy to hook up with. Maybe he wont have a female friend that he like's too! Now get out of my life."

He expected Wanda to burst but instead she walked away and ran out of the school. Mike was proud of what he said. He walked back into the nurses office.

"Nice shooting out there." The nurse said.

"Is Violet gonna be ok?"

"If she doesn't wake up in a half an hour, I'm calling the hospital."

Mike was frightened by this. He slowly bent down to whisper in Violet's ear.

"Please wake up." He said. "I scared Wanda away and we're done for." He ran a few fingers in her loose hair. "Please." He placed a hand on one of her cheeks. To his surprise, she woke up. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now." Said Violet getting up.

"Look, Wanda told me you're secret."

"What secret?"

"She said you liked me." Said Mike. "So incase if she wasn't lying, I feel the same way about you too."

"She wasn't lying." Said Violet. "I really do like you. I always did."

Mike gave her a warm tender smile.

"I'll take you home." He said. He helped her out of bed and walked out of the school. Maggie nearly squealed when she saw them holding hands and smiling.

"I can't believe it!" she said. "All of us found love today!"

"Yeah." Said Violet.

"So listen, Violet." Said Mike. "Would you like to go to P. F Changs with me tonight? And also, since Wanda's gone, I have no one to take to Denver."

"I'd love to go." She said. "To P. F. Changs and Denver."

"I have us a reservation." Said Mike. "Be ready by six." They were right in front of her house. "And one more thing." He said. He kissed her head for about five seconds then didn't pull too far away. "Happy Valentines Day."

Violet smiled at him. What she just felt was… magic. She walked into her house and daydreamed about him while she was getting ready, for their first date.


	6. Date Night

Violet didn't do much. She changed her shirt because of the Sprite spill. Then throwing her blouse in the laundry basket, Violet pulled out a pink cotton long sleeved shirt. Nope, she didn't want to put on Capri's. She liked the jeans and wanted to wear them. She took a brush and ran it through her hair for a minute before deciding it was fluffy enough. She tied it back in a ponytail. She put on a pair of white sneakers and tied the laces tightly. It wasn't enough. She pulled out a gold locket with her name engraved on it with an elephant above it. It was empty, but it meant a lot to her. It was from her best friend.

Maggie was lifting weights when Mike walked downstairs. His phone and his wallet were in hand. He was wearing jeans and a nice black blazer jacket. Underneath he was wearing a classic red shirt. Maggie put down the weight and looked up at Mike surprisingly.

"You look nice." She said. "Have I seen that jacket before?"

"Just bought it yesterday." Said Mike. "How does it look?"

"Looks good on you bro."

Mike looked at the weights that Maggie was lifting.

"Geez Mags." He said. "One hundred pounds?"

"Yep. I wanna keep my body and stay active and I don't want to end up in the ER."

"Cancer, I know." Said Mike. "I have my phone with me. So in case of emergency, give me a call."

"You sound like dad." Said Maggie.

"At least I'm not losing my vision or my hair." Mike laughed. "I'll see ya around midnight."

"Fine." Said Maggie.

Mike opened the garage door and then walked across the street. He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Violet quickly answered it. There was awkward silence for a while.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Of corse I'm ready." Said Violet. They walked into Mike's garage. He handed her a motorcycle helmet.

"Put that on." He said before putting on his. He sat on his motorbike and backed out of the driveway. Violet then sat down behind him putting her arms around his chest. "Hang on tight!"

They rode off into the city together before coming to a halt by the city mall. Mike slowed down a little as he waited for a car to back out. Then, he calmly filled that space. They were parked near the back entrance. There were two dragon statues in front of a sign that said "P. F. Changs."

Right as they got in, the couple could see the crowd. Nearly every table and booth was swarmed with people. It was like a beehive, filled with drones, queens and workers. Mike went up to the front desk and told the woman his name. She took two menus and led him and Violet to a booth. They didn't expect to get a seat so soon. The restraint was filled with a lot of kids, some school. Some in groups, others on dates. They were fast and loud when they spoke because of the tea they were drinking.

"Say Violet, where'd you get that gorgeous locket?" Mike asked.

"Oh this? My grandmother gave it to me a long time ago."

"What does the elephant represent?"

Violet smiled. "I told her that I wanted to be a circus performer when I grew up and elephants are all part of the show."

"I remember years ago." Said Mike. "My pal Duke and I went to a carnival that came to Denver and he was peeping through a tent filled with circus girls."

"Does Duke like girls?"

"Like God." Said Mike. "We saw this one girl, smaller than all the rest who was way younger than the others that looked around their twenties and we saw a man come in and tell her to get onstage. We went into the circus tent to watch her and I admit she was great. I forgot her name but she danced like a professional. Then she took a stick and a plate, and spun it! Then she balanced it on her foot when it fell off and broke."

Violet sat there in shock.

"Her boss yelled at her and I stuck up for her. She nearly got fired that day."

"How old was she exactly?"

"I think nine."

"Wait a moment. That girl was me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I remembered that! I was dancing on stage as the Georgia's youngest circus performer. It was at Denver and I did break a plate. I think it was you that stood up for me."

"Wow." Said Mike. "We've known each other from a long time but we didn't know that we've seen each other before."

"So, how much do you and your sister have in common?"

"Almost everything." Said Mike. "Besides eye color and sex. We were both pretty mean little kids and now were nice to about anybody who's nice to us."

"Like me?"

"Yeah, like you." Said Mike. "We never did drugs as much as it looks like but we are hooked on caffeine and technology. We went to Starbucks and played on our laptops every weekend."

"I love Starbucks." Said Violet. "Especially frappiccinos."

"Those are so good. One time, a friends of mine at school dared Mags and myself to stay awake for three days."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We accepted the challenge so our parents bought us truckloads of caffeine drinks. Cokes, coffee and tea. They said it'd be ok to do the dare because they wanted it to teach us a lesson about being crabby."

"Did you win?"

"Yes, we stayed up for three days straight. It was so much fun. We got to drink Coke after midnight. It was awesome."

"Speaking of caffeine, I'm ordering tea to drink just so you know."

"That's cool. I think I'll have some too. I've been drinking pop for the last three days already."

"Gets boring eventually." Violet agreed. "So do you get along with your parents?"

A waitress came by. The two stopped to order drinks and appetizers then continued their conversation.

"Their great parents." Said Mike. "But they can get annoying a lot. You know my dad works at our school."

"I have him in geography. He's so hard."

Mike laughed.

"I had him as a freshman." Said Mike. "He was really hard, even on me. He even gave me a detention for falling asleep in class."

"Really?" Violet asked. "I made the tiniest joke when he asked me a question and he gave me a lunch detention."

"What was the joke?"

"Are you sure you wanna hear it?"

"Is it mean?"

"No." said Violet. "It was playful."

"Tell me."

"So he asked me how old the Earth was. I looked at him and replied, 'younger than you.'"

Mike nearly fell out of the booth. Violet didn't expect to see him laugh.

"Now that's funny." He said. "Even if the joke was pulled on my dad. Eventually, I'm gonna lose my hair and get wrinkles like in my fifties."

"How old is your dad?"

"Old." Said Mike. "Fifty three."

"My mom is nearly fifty but she looks twenty." Said Violet. "She says that the women in the family stay young for sixty years."

"Just the girls?" Mike asked. "I thought your mom was thirty."

"Every guy in the neighborhood drools over her. They think she's prettier than Julia Adams who was one of the most beautiful actresses in the days."

"She was." Said Mike. "But I know one girl today that's more beautiful."

"Who's that?"

Mike smiled then took Violets hand. This startled her at first but then she rested it against his. She hoped that her palm wouldn't begin to sweat.

"You of corse."

Violet smiled at him.

"You're the first person to tell me that." She said. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't help but to smile.

"I'm really looking forward to taking you to Colorado." Said Mike. "You'll love the ski lodge."

"Well I'll warn you." She said. "I'm not the best when it comes to snowy weather."

"You'll be fine. Besides, there's a pool and a tennis court inside."

"Excellent." Said Violet.

"Oh and bring something really nice. My dad's taking us somewhere special."

"Great." Said Violet. "How nice exactly? Do I have to wear high heels?"

"If you want." Said Mike. "It's like prom I guess. I'm supposed to dress up myself and once again, Maggie and dad are gonna fight over the dresses she wants to wear."

"Refusal to wear a dress with a long shirt?"

"She hates those."

"Their ok." Said Violet. "So are you ready to order?"

* * *

The trip to Denver was short. All Violet and the Teavee's do was ski, eat, swim, sleep and eat. But Violet did have fun. Mike taught her CPR because in his previous years, he was a lifeguard. They also went dancing at the lodge disco and watched _Leatherface vs. Hannibal_ on demand. But Violet's favorite part was sleeping. She had the softest bed and could just close her eyes at any hour of the day. It was one of the shortest trips she's ever been on but it was also her best. 


End file.
